Dudley Dursley and Dies the Fire
by selenepotter
Summary: A Harry PotterDies the Fire Crossover. Dies the Fire is a novel about mass starvation in the muggle world. This was intended to be a dark a gitty fic, but turned out humorous. In order to make it R rated, I cut out the 'ships which weren't teribly importa
1. Chapter 1: Prologue: the End of the Dark

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling  
Dies the Fire is owned by SM Stirling  
Slytherin Rising was created by J.L. Matthews

Author's note: Dies the Fire is a novel by S.M.Stirling in which all Muggle technology abruptly stops working. It takes place in Oregon and deals with the consequences of "the change." A few people are able to survive because Oregon is heavily rural. But one of the characters muses that the situation would probably be much worse on a heavily populated island like Japan or Britain. This fic explores the consequences of "the change" on Wizarding Britain. I am also, in this chapter offering an explanation of "the Event". In the source books, no explanation is ever given as to why "the Change" occurred.

Prologue: the end of the Dark Lord

3-18  
"How could this happen? Where are they?" Ron Weasley asked himself as he flew lower. The final battle against Voldemort had been going badly. They had caught up with him a couple of miles in the air above an island off the North American coast. Standing on his magic carpet he was single handedly holding off over two dozen Hogwarts students, Auror trainees and Aurors. To everyone's surprise, the Auror Trainee, Deana Tyler, had pulled out a revolver and managed to get a couple of shots into the Dark Lord before he cast an unknown spell that turned the nearest person to him (an Auror named Hestia Jones) into a squib, made Deana's gun stop working and conjured a glowing dome that was miles in diameter with Voldemort's carpet at it's peak. After this, he had started losing. The end came when Harry Potter and Luella Flint had simultaneously cast the killing curse at him. The Dark Lord had disintegrated. Unfortunately, while casting the killing curse, she had fallen off of her husband's broom. Harry seeker's instincts had led him to dive after her and they had both fallen into the gigantic energy dome just before it vanished.

They had been searching for the two ever since. Before Voldemort had cast that spell, there had been city lights on the island below them, but when they flew down to the island, they could find no sign of human habitation. After the sun rose, they were better able to search. But no sign of Harry or Luella was to be found. They searched all day, after the sun went down and when it became too dark to see, they had to accept that they would not be able to find the two. Ron and his friends apparated back to Hogwarts and the adults returned to the Ministry of Magic to inform the world that the Dark Lord was dead.

3-20  
Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Hermione, Ginny and Ron Weasley appeared outside the gates of Hogwarts. It was around midnight when they arrived. As usual, the gates were locked so Hermione sent a patronus to the castle so that they could get someone to open the gate. Eventually, they saw the light of a lantern coming towards them being held aloft by Mr. Filch.

"Well, well, look who is out after curfew" said Filch. "You'll be in trouble for this"

"Just let us in. We've got to see McGonagall" exclaimed Ron.

"Last I heard, you two had dropped out" Filch replied indicating Ron and Hermione.

"Just open the gate already!" yelled Ginny.

Just then, Hagrid stepped into the light, his crossbow slung over his shoulder. "What's all this about?"

"Weasley, Longbottom and Lovegood were trying to sneak in these two adults" said Filch indicating Ron and Hermione. 

"Well, open the gate already! Can't you see 'oo they are?" said Hagrid

"We need to speak with McGonagall immediately! You-know-who is dead!" Hermione blurted out.

"Don' worry about it Filch, I'll take them to 'er" said Hagrid. 

After the teens filled in Professor McGonnogal on the dramatic events of the previous night, the three students were sent to their rooms while Ron and Hermione were put up in the Room of Requirement.


	2. Chapter 2: Announcement from the Ministr

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling  
Dies the Fire is owned by SM Stirling  
Slytherin Rising was created by J.L. Matthews

Chapter 2: Announcement from the Ministry

3-21

The next morning, Luna, Ginny and Neville came down for breakfast at their House tables while Ron and Hermione had their breakfast at a guest table that had been conjured up in front of the faculty table. None of them had much of an appetite, even Ron. They all feared that Harry and Luella were dead.

Unexpectedly, the doors of the great hall opened and in strode Percy Weasley. He walked up to the Staff table, turned the students, pulled out a scroll and made an announcement.

"To the students and Faculty of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry: He-who-must-not-be-named is dead! He was killed by a large force of Ministry Aurors two days ago. In the process, Harry Potter and Luella Flint have gone missing and are presumed to be dead. During the battle, a spell was cast that has made Muggle technology inoperable. For this reason, the Daily Prophet is unable to publish until such time as they can obtain a hand-operated printing press. For this reason, we need each one of you to write letters to your families and explain what is going on. A sample letter will be placed in each of your common rooms for you to copy in order to aid in the accuracy of the information in said letters. It is very urgent that you write these letters as the Ministry has difficulty hand writing letters to each and every witch or wizard in the country.  
For you Co-operation, I thank you.  
Rufus Scrimgeour  
Minister of Magic"

"In order to speed the process of getting you started on this letter writing project for the Ministry" said Percy, "I will now read the sample letter to you"

"To the Parents of all Hogwarts students:  
He-who-must-not-be-named is dead! He was killed by a large force of Ministry Aurors two days ago. In the process, Harry Potter and Luella Flint have gone missing and are presumed to be dead. During the battle, a spell was cast that has made Muggle technology inoperable. For this reason, the Daily Prophet is unable to publish until such time as they can obtain a hand-operated printing press. For this reason, we have asked each student at Hogwarts to write home to their relatives in order to explain the situation.  
Many of you many not yet realize the full implications of the calamity that has fallen upon the Muggles. Within the wizarding world, most food is grown and bought from the Muggles. The nullification of Muggle technology has thoroughly disrupted Muggle farming and food distribution. As a result, assuming that there is no hoarding (which there certainly will be), most parts of Britain have enough food to last about two weeks. This means that we will be gripped by a famine, the likes of which, this country has never seen. We expect that most of the Muggles will die within a couple of months. And the wizarding world will suffer a similar fate unless drastic action is taken.  
Therefore, the following actions should be implemented in order to assume the safety of Witches, wizards and their loved ones.  
1) Everyone should remain within Muggle-proof areas and avoid all contact with Muggles.  
2) Traveling between safe areas should only be accomplished by floo, apparition, broom or portkey. (the Knight bus no longer functions)  
3) Food will be grown for the wizarding world within the grounds of Hogwarts.  
4) Witches, wizards, squibs and the parents or siblings of muggle-born Hogwarts students may relocate to Hogwarts to assist with the growing of food in what ever capacity they are able. Those who are unable to travel by magical means should report to the Leaky Cauldron pub in London to await transportation to Hogwarts.  
In addition, since the wizarding world cannot afford both to fight a war and to survive, an amnesty is being offered to all Deatheaters who wish to quit committing crimes and re-join society. Those wishing to take advantage of this amnesty should meet with Ministry official in front of the Hog's Head pub in Hogsmeade on March 21.  
For you Co-operation, I thank you.  
Rufus Scrimgeour  
Minister of Magic"

"NO!" yelled Neville rising to his feet. There was a shocked silence from every one else in the room while Percy gave copies of the sample letter to the Heads of Houses. "You can't give them an amnesty! She tortured my parents into Insanity!"  
Ginny put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"My parents!" gasped Hermione. As one, she and Ron stood and began walking towards the double entrance doors of the other side of the hall. Neville, Ginny and Luna rose and also began walking towards the doors. Just before they got to the doors, Hagrid stepped in front of them.

"Jus' where do ya think you three are goin'?" said Hagrid sternly.

"We are going to see that our parents make it to safety" replied Hermione.

"Well, you two are of age an' can do as ya please" said Hagrid, indicating Hermione and Ron. "You three, 'owever are still students and I can't let ya go out there. Write yer letters an' warn yer families, but you are not leaving."

"But Hagrid!" protested Ginny.

"No buts. Write yer letters an' let Ron check on yer family"

Just then, the morning owls arrived. And as people read letters that confirmed parts of Percy's announcement, the low murmur of the hall turned into a deafening roar of panic. Everyone, students and teachers alike rushed from the hall to go write their letters. Ron and Hemione ran to the gates of Hogwarts and let themselves out so that they could apparate to the home of Hermione's parents.


	3. Chapter 3: Searching for Survivors

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling  
Dies the Fire is owned by SM Stirling  
Slytherin Rising was created by J.L. Matthews

Chapter 3: Searching for Survivors

Ron and Hermione appeared on the Grangers' front lawn. Hermione ran to the door but it was locked. She pulled out her keys and began franticly fumbling with them trying to find the key to her parents house. She dropped them when Ron got to the door.

"Here, let help you" said Ron as he picked up the key ring. "Is it this one? This one? This one?"

Hermione shook her head with tears streaming down her face until he reached the correct one, which caused her to nod. Ron put the key in the door and opened it for her. She ran in and started calling for her parents. "Mum? Dad?" There was no answer. She went from room to room calling for them. When she saw that the bed had been made she realized that they must have gone to work. But just in case, she left a note for them on the refrigerator explaining what was going on and telling them to go to the Leaky Cauldron.  
Their next stop was her parent's office. This time, there was no fumbling with keys and she pulled out her wand and used the unlocking charm to gain them entrance. No one was there.

"The spell must have hit while they were on their way here" said Hermione.

"It will take while for them to get here," said Ron. "Let's check on my parents." They left another note and apparated to the Burrow. As soon as they walked in the door they were enveloped in a desperate hug from Mrs Weasley.  
"Ron! Hermione! You're alright!" 

"We're fine. Ginny's fine. But . . . Harry is missing .. . ." said Ron.

"What! How did it happen?" asked Molly.

"Just after he killed you-no-poo, he dove into a spell trying to rescue Luella Martin, I mean Flint. They both vanished and we weren't able to find them. . . .How's Dad?"

"Your father has been very busy at work since the emergency started."

"Can I use your owl to tell my parents what to do?" asked Hermione.

"Of course dear" replied Molly.

"Hang on, it could take forever for Earol to find them" said Ron. "We need a way of reaching them instantly . . . if only we had a house elf . . ."

"Kreacher!" Ron and Hermione both exclaimed at once.

"Kreacher doesn't want to serve a filthy Mudblood!" the grimy house elf exclaimed appearing in front of them. "I won't! I won't! I Won't!" 

"That's too bad" said Ron. "All three of us had wills leaving everything to each other if one of us were to die. Is Harry dead?"

"Won't! Won't! Won't!"

"Kreacher, stop yelling" Hermione commanded.

Instantly the house elf went quiet.

"Kreacher, go and find my parents, then come back here and tell me where they are." She commanded.

The house elf vanished and a few minutes later re-appeared.

"The filthy muggle parents of the filthy mudblood are on a street."

"Which street?" asked Hermione

"Kreacher does not know the name of filthy muggle streets"

"Can you take us there?" asked Ron.

The house elf disapparated himself, Ron and Hermione. They re-appeared in front of Hermione's Parents who were part of a crowd of people walking down a street. Several people screamed when the bizarre trio appeared in front of them.

"Mum! Dad!" Hermione sobbed and she hugged her parents. "I was so worried about you!"

"We're fine" said Mrs. Granger. "We just had a spot of bother when the tube stopped working."

"You mean you don't know?" said Hermione incredulously. "This power outage is permanent."

A murmur rose through the crowd.

"Let's get out of here before this turns nasty" said Ron.

"Right. Mum, hang on to me. Dad, hang on to Ron"

They apparated back to the Granger's house.

"First things first" said Hermione. "Kreacher, what would you rather have? Would you rather be set free or would you like to continue to serve me and my family?"

"Kreacher would rather serve filthy mudblood and her skanky muggle parents and her blood traitor of a husband than be a money-grubbing mercenary elf. Kreacher will serve. Oh! what Kreacher's mistress would say if she could see how low Kreacher has sunk!"

Hermione and Ron Explained what had happened and the opportunity for the Grangers to move to school that they had sent their daughter away to for half of her life. When the facts were laid out for them, the Grangers accepted them, especially after some experimentation around the home proved that nothing electrical worked. So, they packed up some clothes and gardening tools so that Ron and Hermione could apparate them to Hogwarts.

After apparating the Grangers to the gates and walking into Hogwarts, they found Neville, Luna and Ginny waiting for them on the front steps of the castle.

"I knew you'd be back now," mused Luna.

"We've gotten letters from my Gram and Luna's father, but Ginny has only heard from the twins," said Neville.

"Mum's fine" said Ron, "Dad's at the Ministry."

"We haven't had time to go anywhere else besides rescuing my parents," said Hermione. "Oh my god! What about Harry and Luella's families? We forgot all about them! No one will have even sent them a letter!"

"I seriously doubt that Harry would care what happened to those Muggles after the way they treated him," said Ron.

"He wouldn't want them to come to harm," said Hermione. "We have to try and save them."

"My Gram should be safe as long has the stays home, the house is invisible to Muggles" said Neville.

"My dad says he's packing up and moving the Quibbler to Hogsmead," said Luna. "He's got a bad feeling about London."

"We'll check on them anyway after we've checked on the muggles," said Ron.

When Ron and Hermione knocked on the door of 4 Privet Drive the door was answered by a muscular young man who was about their age. He took one look at them and yelled:  
"Mom! Some freaks are here!"

"I told the boy I didn't want his freaking friends coming over here any more!" growled Vernon Dursley as he strode to the door.

"Please sir, may we come in?" asked Hermione.

"NO!" yelled Vernon as he slammed the door in their faces.

"Please sir, open the door" called Hermione through the door and she began knocking on it once more. "We need to tell you something! The power outage is permanent and lots of people are going to starve! And Harry is dead! He wouldn't have wanted you to come to harm!"

The door opened again.

"Did you say the boy is dead?" inquired Vernon.

"Yes" said Ron. And we're rescuing the muggle relatives of wizards. We can take you to the school where you'll be safe."

"Safe! Safe!" Vernon exploded. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that you have our best interests at heart, that you not going to turn us into something unnatural as soon as you lure us off to that freaky school of yours? You tell that lying boy that we wouldn't go to that freaky school of his even if it was the end of the world!"

He slammed the door in their faces once again.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

"There's not much we can do" replied Ron. "We can't rescue people who don't want to be rescued. There are too many others to save."

"I suppose you're right" Hermione conceded. "Come on! The Martins live just a short walk from here."

When they got to the Martins' house, there was no sign of Luella's parents and Kreacher could offer no help because the Martins were related to neither Ron nor Hermione. They popped by the Longbottom estate and found that Neville's Grandmother would be perfectly safe as long as she stayed in the house. A quick trip by Diagon Alley allowed them to find Mr. Lovegood hard at work packing up and Fred and George conducting business as if nothing unusual were going on. Finally, they decided to go back to 12 Grimauld Place so they could write letters to Luella's husband and her friend Deanna who might have a clue where Luella's parents might be.


	4. Chapter 4: Organizing for Survival

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling  
Dies the Fire is owned by SM Stirling  
Slytherin Rising was created by J.L. Matthews

Chapter 4: Organizing for Survival

3-23

"Good morning" began Headmistress McGonagall. "And thank you for your patience. I know how uncomfortable it must be for most of you sleeping here on the floor of the Great Hall. I promise you that we are going to start building quarters for you in Hogsmeade today and we will try to get you out of here as soon as possible. Does anyone here have construction experience? Raise your hands. All of you follow me out of here. The rest of you stay and help Professor Sprout with the farming."

"All right, everyone, can I have your attention" yelled Professor Sprout. "I need to break you into groups based on how much knowledge of herbology you have. I would like everyone who got an "O" on the N.E.W.T. to stand in the North East corner of the room. Those who got an "E" on their N.E.W.T to stand against the North wall of the room. And those who got either an "A" on their N.E.W.T. or an "O" on their O.W.L. stand in the North West corner of the room. Also, those Muggles who have experience in farming, stand over there please. Of those of you who are left, if you got at least an "A" on your O.W.L. in Potions stand in the South East Corner. Okay, those of you who are left, both wizard and Muggle will be laborers. The other groups will be supervisors whose specialty will be based on their skill and area of expertise. Laborers, if you wish to use magic to aid in your labor, please clear it with your supervisor. Some of the magic we will be using to increase growth is very delicate and the wrong spell could interfere with it."

"Damn! This is hard work" swore Paul Granger as he continued to hoe up sod. "I'm really meant for more delicate work."

"Dad, Stop grumbling" said Hermione as she levitated some lose bits of sod into a cart. "You know as well as I do that we need to grow our own food if we want to eat."

"I know. I know" he conceded. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it." When they had first got to the mysterious school his daughter had gone to before she had dropped out to go chasing after some wizard terrorist called "the Riddler" (or something like that) he had been terrified by his first sight of a ghost. But once he had gotten used to the idea of dead people floating around, he learned to find the idea quite comforting. At least he now knew that there was some kind of afterlife. Still, the invisible horses that were pulling the sod carts were kind of disconcerting. Some of the wizards he was working alongside claimed to be able to see the invisible horses. His daughter and son-in-law were amongst them.

At the end of the day, the farm laborers walked to Hogsmeade for their new accommodations. Many of them were starting to grow tired of sleeping in the great hall of the school. They each looked forward to having their own dwelling. When they got to the village, a lot of the Muggles gasped! Their new home greatly resembled a set of barracks from a concentration camp!

"What a dump!" said Ron. "It's like something house elves would live in."

"That's unfair, Ron" said is wife. "What do you expect them to build to house all of us in a single day?" 

"Speaking of house elves, check out the food line" said Ron pointing to a soup line that would not look out of place in a concentration camp except that the being serving the soup was a house elf.

3-25

"Thank you for coming" said Percy Weasley as he stood on the steps of the Boar's Head addressing the crowd of former Death Eaters and recently paroled prisoners from Azkaban. "Some of you have been convicted and recently released from Azkaban. Others have never been apprehended or even accused of crimes. You are all being offered amnesty for the same reason that those of you who were prisoners have been released. Your former Dark Lord is dead and much of what you were fighting for is moot. The Ministry can not afford both to ensure the survival of wizardkind through the crisis and to fight a war that has become moot, anyway. In the coming dark days, most of the Muggles are expected to die and many of your dreams will come true. By the same token, we can't afford to keep feeding prisoners that contribute nothing to society. So, we have come up with a way for you to contribute to the survival of wizardkind that utilizes your unique skills.

Although the existence of Hogsmeade is not know in the Muggle world, Muggles may still stumble across the village by accident. We've already had to expel a few Muggle refugees that wandered into town on foot. So, we are going to set up a perimeter around both the school and town combined. The inner perimeter will be patrolled by Aurors. The outer perimeter, will be patrolled by all of you. In order to expedite the efficiency of your efforts, use of the Unforgivables will be authorized under the following conditions: When the Muggle first approaches, you may use the Imperius Curse to make them go away. Some people can throw off the Imperius Curse. If your target does this, you may use the Cruciatus Curse to drive them away. Only after you have use the first two and failed to drive them away may you use the Avada Kedavra Curse to dispose of your target."

"In other words, you need us to do your dirty work for you" Draco Sneered.

"Yes, we do" Percy conceded. "But we don't need each and every one of you. Remember, if you use the Unforgivables in any circumstances other than the ones we've outlined for you, you will be cast out of the village. Until we can ensure our own survival, that is the harshest penalty we can impose. Does anyone object to working with us under these conditions? . . . No, Good. Report to Auror Shaklebolt for your assignments."


	5. Chapter 5: London

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling  
Dies the Fire is owned by SM Stirling  
Slytherin Rising was created by J.L. Matthews

Chapter 5: London

3-26

Out side Buckingham palace, the crowd was getting more and more unruly. When the change happened, the Queen had been planning a state dinner for the King of Denmark. She had tried to mollify the crowds by ordering the servants to give the crowd the food that was supposed to be served at the state dinner. Unfortunately, the servants had brought out the desert course first. This led to people chanting: "Let them eat cake!" Each day more and more people appeared outside the palace gates demanding that their Queen do something about the crisis.

After a week of this, her guards decided that she would be safer in a medieval castle that could be more easily defended with hand held weapons. After a few guards with halberds cleared the crowd far enough away from the gates that they could be opened, the cavalry charged out, sabers cutting down any who stood in their way. The Queen's carriage followed close behind. Unfortunately, the Queen's men had greatly underestimated the size of the crowd. Yes, they could cut people down, but it didn't intimidate the mob. It only angered them. One person would get cut down and two more would take their place. The cavalry was quickly overwhelmed by sheer numbers. They were pulled off their horses and beaten to death. The Queen received the same treatment soon after. This was the spark that really set off the riot. It raged throughout the city and consumed many of the members of Parliament.

Soon fires broke out. With no means of fighting the fire, it continued to spread until it became a raging firestorm. By the time the inferno reached Diagon Alley and St. Mungo's and the Ministry of Magic it was too big to be quenched even with magic. Most of the witches and wizards of London were able to apparate or floo or fly to safety but did not have time to take anything with them.

Ginny Weasley sat down to dinner in the Great Hall. Since she had gotten back to Hogwarts, the staff had been trying their best to give the students the illusion that nothing was out of the ordinary. True, they had to eat their meals in their common rooms for a few days until the refugee barracks had been built in Hogsmeade, but classes had gone on like normal. And now they were back to having their meals in the Great Hall. There were even Hogsmead weekends planned. Professor McGonagall seemed determined to give them as normal a school year as possible.

"Ginny . . ." asked Neville hesitantly. "Do you think that you could . . . um . . come to the Three Broomsticks with me on the next Hogsmeade weekend? . . ."

"Well of course, silly" she replied. "The three of us always meet with Harry and . . ." She wiped a tear from streaming down her face as she looked over at Luna at the Ravenclaw table. Luna had become even stranger since Harry had disappeared. She'd even stopped bathing. "It must be really hard on her since . . ." She noticed how crest fallen Neville had become. "Oh . . . Oh! Yes, Neville, I would be glad to go to the Three Broomsticks" she said rubbing her foot up his leg."

Just then, Ginny's brothers, Fred and George came through the doors of the great hall. 

"Gred! Forge! What are you doing here?" asked Neville turning beet red.

Ginny slipped her shoe back on and jumped into her brothers' arms for a group hug. Her family had become more affectionate since "the Change."

"We just wanted to let our favorite sister know that we were okay," said Fred.

"What with the fire and all" said George

"What fire?" asked Ginny

"A bloody big fire that destroyed Diagon Alley "There wasn't time to take anything with us!" exclaimed Fred

"Luna!" gasped Ginny. "What about Luna's Dad?"

"Oh, he moved the Quibbler to Hogsmeade yesterday." Luna said dreamily. "He knew something dreadful was about to happen in London. . ."

Ginny jumped with alarm. She hadn't seen Luna come up behind her.


	6. Chapter 6: the Dursleys

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling  
Dies the Fire is owned by SM Stirling  
Slytherin Rising was created by J.L. Matthews

At 4 Privet Drive, things were starting to get desperate. The Dursleys all had faith that this was just a temporary blackout. But as time wore on, that faith was starting to weaken. Because of their belief that this was just a temporary disruption of services, they hadn't bothered to go to the store and horde food until the shelves were empty. So they ate what they had on hand, cooking it on the back yard barbecue. When they ran out of food, Dudley began catching neighborhood dogs for food. Petunia wasn't very efficient at butchering and much was wasted. Because of this, the Dursley's had quickly run through all of the friendly, easy to catch dogs in the neighborhood long before anyone else got the same idea.

Finally, they realized that they would be forced to take to the road in the hopes that they would find food.

"Mom, I'm hungry," complained Dudley.

"Yes dear, we're all hungry," replied Petunia. "Why don't you catch us a nice yummy dog so we can eat again."

"Until you do, why don't you talk about something else besides food, son" added Vernon.

"But I smell Roast Pork," whined Dudley.

"Come to think of it, so do I," admitted Vernon. 

"Maybe a restaurant burned down," offered Petunia, gazing at the burned out landscape. They were walking through a neighborhood that had burned recently.

"It's coming from over here," said Dudley stepping into a burned building. There was a partially burned body within. It was not burned to ash. It was more like cooked meat. He bent over the body sniffing.

"Get away from that, Dudders. It's nasty," said Petunia as she saw her son pull a piece of meat off of the corpse.

"It's delicious!" exclaimed Dudley as he grabbed another handful of meat.

"Dudley, you stop that this instant!" screamed Petunia.

"Would you rather starve?" asked her husband. "Save some for me son." 

"It's a dog eat dog world now, mom. Would you rather eat or be eaten?"

Eating burned corpses tided them over for a while. But soon they ran out of burnt corpses and the pangs of hunger returned. . . .

"But we can't!" pleaded Petunia

"We don't have any choice!" roared Vernon. "We haven't found a decent body in a week and we've got to eat!"

"Dog eat dog world, Mum," said Dudley.

"But it's wrong!" pleaded Petunia.

"Look, people are the only food available. It we don't start feeding our selves, someone is going to use us to feed them selves" her husband replied. "Look, you won't have to do any of the killing yourself. Dudley and I will take care of it. All you have to do is keep quiet so we can take them by surprise."

"Just keep quiet and hidden here. When someone comes down the road, we'll jump out and get them." Said Dudley gleefully.

It all went according to plan. It was dusk when a couple came walking down the road. Dudley and Vernon jumped out of the bushes and clubbed them to death. When Petunia came forward to dress their kill, she made a startling discovery. 

"Celia? Vernon! It's the Martins!" screamed Petunia, tears streaming down her face.

"Well, I never liked them anyway," said Vernon.

"Eat or be eaten, mum," said Dudley in a tone that sent chills down her spine.

Luella's friends, the three remaining members of the "Slytherin Four" had failed utterly in their search for her parents. They would never know that their friend's parents had died here by the road-side. For the Dursleys had eaten all of the evidence.

The Dursleys continued to roam across the countryside killing anyone that they could for food. Eventually they stumbled across a house that made a perfect base of operations. For some reason it was difficult to see until you were on the doorstep. Who ever had lived there before had been some sort of survivalist-luddite. The house had never been fitted with modern plumbing or electricity, so it made for a comfortable living. Who ever had owned it had been fabulously rich too as demonstrated by the fancy paintings, furniture, and carpets.   
One day, they were sitting in the living room eating what had once been a teen-aged girl when they heard a loud "CRACK!" coming from the master bedroom. Petunia and Vernon dove behind the couch. They had long feared that a larger group of cannibals would discover their lair and turn the tables on them.

"What the fuck!" said a female voice.

Dudley picked up the thigh he had been munching on. He had gnawed enough of the flesh from around the knee that he could use the thigh-bone as the handle of a club. He ducked to the side of the door so that he could get the drop on whoever came through the doorway. A middle-aged woman came through the doorway and walked past Dudley, not seeing him.  
"Who ever's hiding behind that couch come out with your hands up!" she said.

Dudley took advantage of his opportunity and hit her over the head with the thigh of his previous victim!


	7. Chapter 7: Love

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling  
Dies the Fire is owned by SM Stirling  
Slytherin Rising was created by J.L. Matthews

Chapter 7: Love

At breakfast, the owls came with the mail. For students whose families had not gone to Hogsmeade, mail was greeted with much anticipation. But increasingly, as more and more wizard homes were attacked by gangs of cannibal Muggles, the number of wizards who chose to move to Hogsmeade had risen. Ginny glanced over at Luna and saw that she was reading the first issue of the Quibbler since "the Change." On the cover, it had blurbs about the stories inside in large eye-catching letters. They read: "Ding! Dong! The Wicked Wizard is Dead!" and "The Queen is Dead! Long live the King!" and "Cannibal gangs: Menace or new dietary fad?"  
Ginny walked over to the Ravenclaw table. She noticed that Luna didn't stink any more. In anticipation of the Hogsmeade weekend, last night, the Ravenclaw girls had dragged Luna into the shower and forcibly bathed her. They had also made certain that she had put on clean clothes this morning.

"Could I read that issue of the Quibbler after you're done, Luna?" asked Ginny.

"Sure Ginny. Now that the Prophet had burned down, my dad is the only wizarding publication left in Britain," Said Luna in that dreamy singsong voice of hers.

On the carriage ride to Hogsmeade, Ginny, Neville and Luna were sharing a carriage. As Ginny started reading the Quibbler, Neville pretended to yawn and used that as an excuse to put his arm around her. Ginny shifted position so that she was snuggled into the hollow of his shoulder as she started to read:

". . . with the great London fire, all of the wizarding press has passed into oblivion (although the Daily Prophet is trying to build a press in Hogsmeade) leaving the Quibler as the sole news source for the wizarding world. As the last of the wizarding press, we plan to maintain the same high journalistic standards that we have practiced in the past . . ."

Ginny turned the Page.

"DING! DONG! THE WICKED WIZARD IS DEAD! By Levanus Lovegood. On March 18th, in what has already become known as "The Change," Lord Voldemort aka Tom Riddle aka You-no-poo aka He-who must not be named, was killed Harry Potter aka "the Chosen one" and Luella Flint aka the second heir of Slytherin. This Change was the conclusion of a titanic battle involving not only the two above-mentioned heroes but also over two dozen Aurors, Auror trainees, private citizens Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and Marla Weasley, and three Hogwarts students. Ginevera Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. In the course of the battle, Lord Thingy cast a spell that negated Muggle technology and precipitated the current crisis. Harry Potter and Luella Flint subsequently vanished into a side effect of this spell, and are missing and presumed dead. . . ."

Ginny turned the page

"THE QUEEN IS DEAD! LONG LIVE THE KING! By Rita Skeeter.  
Queen Elizabeth II died recently in riots that swept through London. These same riots started a fire in a Muggle section of London that grew to a firestorm that totally destroyed the city including the wizarding sections of the city.  
In the aftermath, King Charles III fled to the Isle of Wight, leaving his muggle subjects to their fate of starvation and death. . . ."

When they got to the Three Broomsticks, they found a table and Luna went to the bar to order them drinks. This gave Ginny and Neville a few minutes alone.

"Neville, I need to talk to you about something" said Ginny. "Every since I agreed to go on this date with you, you have been acting odd. Let me level with you. You know that I was in love with Harry?"

"I know" said a crest-fallen Neville.

Ginny continued: "And over the past year, we've grown quite close as friends. I need that friend that you have become. Still, I have become aware of your unrequited love for me. So I will make you a deal. If you go back to being my best friend, I with agree to become your fiancé and marry you after we graduate. We'll be friends with benefits."

"Why would you do this?" asked a perplexed Neville.

"Because, Harry is dead. If I can't have the man I love, with you, at least, I can be sure of having a husband who loves me. Are you willing to live with that?"

"It's more than I'd hoped for," said Neville.

"Good. Then, stop being so insecure" replied Ginny. "You've already got me."

Just then, Luna got back with their butterbeers. "Here's your drinks," said Luna. "I'll be at the bar so you two can flirt in privacy."

"Oh no, Luna. Please stay with us. You're our friend," said Ginny.

"You two need your privacy and so do I," replied Luna and she returned to the bar and sat next to Tonks, who had reverted to her bubble-gum-pink hair colour.

As she watched Luna walk away, Ginny leaned in close to Neville and said. "You know, I think that she as was in much in love with Harry as I was. Maybe we should think about forming a triad with her?"

"Ginny!" exclaimed Neville. "You are the one and only girl for me!"

"Don't give me that one and only crap!" said Ginny. "If I can marry my best friend when love has not yet bloomed, why couldn't you give our friend some of the affection that she needs. She needs a boyfriend to help her forget Harry."

"Is that what I am to you?" said Neville. "Well, I guess I can live with that."

After finding a table, Luna went to the bar to order drinks for them. She stood next to a woman with bubble-gum-pink hair and said in a despondent voice: "Rosemerta, I would like two butterbeers and a gillywater with onion."

"How are you doing Luna?" said Tonks in a depressed sounding voice.

"Pretty badly" replied Luna. "I miss Harry. I don't think he felt the same way I did, but he did treat me like I was almost a friend."

"At least his killer is not roaming the streets of Hogsmeade like Wormtail is," replied Tonks in a bitter tone.

"You must miss Remus very much," observed Luna.

"Here are your drinks," said Madame Rosemerta.

"Listen, why don't you take your friends their drinks and then, come back here," said Tonks. "I think they could use a little privacy, and I could use a sympathetic ear. Misery loves company, after all."

On the carriage ride back to school, Ginny whispered in Neville's ear. Then he, while resting his hand on Ginny's thigh, started caressing Luna's foot with his own. Luna, who had been absentmindedly staring out the window turned and gave Neville a big smile. She slipped off both of her shoes and started playfully playing footsy with both Neville and Ginny until all three of them were giggling.

The next morning, Ginny was shocked by Luna's appearance. She was freshly bathed, wore a clean robe and had dyed her hair bubble-gum-pink! Luna looked the happiest that Ginny had ever seen her.

One night, Neville was awakened in the middle of the night by a hand reaching into his pajamas. He was lying on his side and could feel a body pressed up behind him and breath in his ear.

"Shh, shh, shh" a feminine voice whispered in his ear.

snip 

Ginny/Neville 'ship removed to make this R rated

unsnip

The next Hogsmeade weekend was greatly anticipated by the trio. Since Luna had dyed her hair, Ginny and Neville had figured out who Luna was looking forward to seeing and the couple had made no further advances towards her. When their carriage got to Hogsmeade Tonks was waiting for them. Tonks took one look at Luna's bubble-gum-pink hair and Luna saw that Tonks had dirty-blonde hair that matched Luna's natural colour and they both burst into laughter!

"Come on, let's go to the Hog's Head" said Tonks taking Luna by the hand and shifting her hair colour to match Luna's.

"And we're going to my brothers' store" said Ginny as she led Neville off by the hand. Once they got to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, Ginny went off into the back room with Fred while Neville browsed the store.

"Neville and I have "hooked up" now," explained Ginny. She knew that these two brothers, unlike Ron, were totally cool with her sexuality. "Could we use the bedroom? At school we have to be quiet"

"Hey! Congratulations! Sure, you can use our bed. But just like with Harry, clean up your mess afterwards." Said Fred.

"I've never used it my self. But I've heard that the bathroom in the Hog's Head is a "Tea room", a place where same sex couples go to play. I thought we'd give it a try, if that's okay with you." Said Tonks

"Sounds exciting" said Luna. "You know, this is my first relationship."

"Well, you are my first woman, so we should be on equal footing" said Tonks.  
The ladies room of the Hog's Head turned out to be a lot more than a bathroom. In addition to the normal bathroom facilities, there was a separate "play room" There were three adults already in there. Marietta Edgecombe was naked and manacled to the wall. Cho Chang and Millicent Bulstrode were down to their underwear, each of them

snip 

Millicent/Marietta/Cho 'ship removed to make this R rated

unsnip 

Tonks and Luna sat on a couch and looked into each other's eyes. Tonks reached up and caressed Luna's cheek before pulling her in for a kiss. It was less tentative than their first had been. After they had poured out their hearts to each other at the Three Broomsticks, Luna had escorted Tonks to the restroom. (Ever since Rosemerta's bout with the Imperius Curse, no one went to the Ladies room alone at the Three Broomsticks) After Tonks finished, she came out of the stall and found Luna staring intensely at her with tears streaming down her face. (Their conversation had driven them both to tears) She gave Luna a hug and then looked at her. Tonks didn't know what possessed her to kiss the girl. When she did, the girl jumped with startlement, her eyes wide. Then she closed her eyes and pulled Tonks closer. The kiss had been just what they both needed.  
This kiss was less needy and when Tonks parted her lips with her tongue, Luna responded eagerly. She opened the front of Tonks' robe and reached in to 

snip 

Luna/Tonks 'ship removed to make this R rated unsnip Ginny and Neville walked out of her brothers' store with their arms around each other. Ginny was glowing while Neville looked drained. But they both wore contented smiles on their faces as they basked in their post-coital happiness. They didn't see her until they bumped into her.

"Watch where you're going you . . .Well! If it isn't ittle wittle Ginny poo and the squib!" sneered Bellatrix LaStrange. 

"Sod off Death Eater!" yelled Neville pulling his wand. 

"Ooo does the squib think he's ready for the big time?" replied Bellatrix pulling her own wand. "Are you challenging me to a duel?"

"On three" replied Neville, struggling off Ginny. "One. . . "

"Crucio!" Shouted Bellatrix as Neville screamed in agony. "Let's see if you last as long as your parents before you lose your mind. "

"Expeliarmas!" shouted Tonks as she knocked Bellatrix's wand away. "Aunt Bella, you were warned about doing unforgivables in town. Now you will just have to take your chances in the outside world."

By now Tonks, Luna and Ginny all had their wands pointed at her. Bellatrix said not a word as she retrieved her wand, put it back in her sleeve holster and apparated away.

Bellatrix appeared in the bedroom of her house.

"What the fuck?" she said as she saw that someone had been sleeping in her bed and had left her manacles attached to the bedposts. She walked out into the living room and noticed that someone was hiding behind the couch.

"Who ever that is behind the couch, come out with your hands up!" said Bellatrix as she casually reached for her wand.

Then blackness . . .


	8. Chapter 8: Rape!

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling  
Dies the Fire is owned by SM Stirling  
Slytherin Rising was created by J.L. Matthews

snip 

Dudley/Bellatrix 'ship removed to make this R rated.

unsnip 

Dudley rolled off to the left and fell off the bed, also curling up into a fetal position. Bellatrix wasted no time. A quick unlocking charm released her from the manacles. She stood up and not bothering to cover herself, (her robe was too badly damaged to close anyway) she pointed her wand at them and said:

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house? If I am not satisfied with your answers, you will be punished severely, like so. Crucio!"

After much torture and a thorough interrogation, she agreed to spare their lives in exchange for their fealty. After Petunia was found hiding in a closet, Bellatrix had her new slaves serve her a meal of roast teen girl. As she ate, an idea formed in Bellatrix's mind of how to turn this situation to her advantage. Ordinary Witch's robes wouldn't do for her new role, She needed something distinctive.


	9. Chapter 9: the Cannibal Army

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling  
Dies the Fire is owned by SM Stirling  
Slytherin Rising was created by J.L. Matthews

Chapter 9: the Cannibal Army

Things had only changed slightly at the Riddle farm. The Riddles had been hippies in the 1960's. Since then, they had been organically farming and living off the grid. Although "the Change" had caused a few inconveniences, (the solar cells no longer worked) the Riddles had adapted pretty well. Few refugees had come through their fairly isolated farmstead. They were totally unprepared for what happened.

They came in the middle of the night. They kicked down all of the doors, they came through the windows, and there were hundreds of them! Daisy Riddle couldn't tell what was going on until morning when she found herself in a makeshift cage in the village square. Most of the people in the village were in the cage with her. Outside of the cage were hundreds of people of both sexes. They were all bare to the waist and their bodies were painted with human blood in intricate designs. The crowd was licking their lips and eyeing their prisoners hungrily.

"Make way for the Living Goddess!" called Dudley as he strode through the crowd. He was dressed as the others except he wore a human leather vest with jawbones attached to the shoulders. Behind him were four giants carrying a platform. Each of them wore a necklace of human skulls. On the platform was throne, on which, sat a black haired woman. She wore a black, human leather corset, reinforced with human rib bones, which were visible. A skull hung down to cover her crotch. She had thigh-high black, human leather boots and long matching gloves. She wore a cape made of black haired scalps. After the giants put down the platform, she stood up and everyone kow towed to her, bowing low until their foreheads touched the ground.

"The living goddess has decreed that three of you must die in order that we may live" began Dudley. "You will pick three of your number and kill them. Then, we will all eat them. Anyone who refuses to take part in the killing will also be killed. Anyone who refuses to eat will be killed."

The villagers didn't even need to debate it amongst them selves. One family had fewer ties than the rest. As one, the prisoners turned towards the Riddles. Larry Riddle tried to shield his wife and daughter but they were surrounded on all sides. The prisoners surged forward and attacked with their bare hands. Someone hit Daisy in the head and she staggered. Some one else hit her in the stomach and she fell down curling up into a ball. They continued to kick her long after she was dead.

After the murders, the five victims were cooked. (two people had tried to save the Riddles) Each prisoner was made to eat human flesh before they were allowed out of the cage. As each person walked out, Dudley shook their hand and said:

"Welcome to the Death Eaters"

They were directed to kow-tow to the Living Goddess who addressed them. 

"Welcome to the Death Eaters! Welcome to those who survive! Welcome to those who triumph! I am Bellatrix, your Goddess. From this day forward, you will do my will in all things. My followers will never starve. Even now, we are headed to a secret enclave where there is enough to feed us all for years. On ward! To Hogwarts!"


	10. Chapter 10: Summer and the new school ye

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling  
Dies the Fire is owned by SM Stirling  
Slytherin Rising was created by J.L. Matthews

Chapter 10: Summer and the new school year

When summer came, instead of going home, the students stayed at Hogwarts and worked in the fields. Utilizing magic, they were able to greatly increase productivity and feed the wizarding population. Their diets had become a bit blander, but nobody starved.

Neville and Ginny's "friendship with benefits" had blossomed into full-blown love. Ginny had become quite an exhibitionist and she a Neville no longer made any effort to hide the sounds of their lovemaking in Neville's bed. In fact, they often did it with the lights on and the curtains of the bed open. Seamus and Dean were allowed to watch and whack off, but not to touch Ginny.

Luna and Tonks had also fallen in love. Luna had let her hair grow out so that she had dirty blonde hair with pink tips and Tonks changed her hair to match. They, being a somewhat unusual couple, had a somewhat unusual relationship when it came to fidelity. They were monogamous as far as women were concerned and thought of the two of them as their primary relationship. But, every once in a while, they went together on a date with a man. This made them suddenly very popular for the first time in their lives.

Towards the end of summer, the Headmistress approached Hermione, who was hard at work in the fields. 

"Mrs. Weasley, I would like to make you and offer," said McGonagall. "You are one of the most brilliant Witches I have ever taught. How would you like to come back to school, finish your last year and take your N.E.W.T.s?"

"Really!" exclaimed Hermione. "- oh - What about Ron?"

"He can come back too," replied professor McGonagall.

"It's not just school," explained Hermione. "Ron and I are married now and I am used to sleeping with my husband."

"Ah yes. Well, officially I can't give you two a bedroom together," said McGonagall. "But if you are discreet, there's no reason you can't "sneak" into your husband's bed every night. There's actually a lot of that going on since "The Change." I don't think we've ever had this many pregnant girls at the school. I've been turning a blind eye to it because I recognize that it's their way of coping with a world gone mad."

On September 1st, as the new students were being sorted. Hagrid sat down next to Professor Sprout and asked, "'ow come there's so few of them? This is 'alf the usual number of first years."

"When we were making plans to save the wizarding world, we completely forgot the Muggleborns" replied Sprout. "We are going to have smaller classes for a long time to come." 

Now that Neville, Seamus and Dean had graduated, the only place with room for Ron to sleep was with the first years. He and Hermione made sure to use silencing charms and closed curtains to keep their sleeping habits from shocking the first years. 

Halloween came without a major disaster and everyone went to bed relieved things had been normal on Halloween for once.

Lucius Malfoy was patrolling his part of the outer perimeter. The number of refugees had dropped significantly in the past few weeks. So, mostly he was wandering around feeling bored. He had let his mind wander and his guard down and thus didn't see Dudley Dursley sneaking up on him until he felt the spear sinking into his chest. His last sight was of thousands of spear wielding savages charging over him. They trampled him into the dust as his life ebbed away.


	11. Chapter 11: The Battle of Hogwarts

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling  
Dies the Fire is owned by SM Stirling  
Slytherin Rising was created by J.L. Matthews

Chapter 11: The Battle of Hogwarts

"Ginny! Wake up!"  
"What? Oh. Go back to sleep, Luna."  
"Ginny! Wake Up! Something bad is about to happen!"

This brought Ginny Weasley out of her stupor. She had learned to trust the intuition of her scatter-brained friend. 

"Come on! Let's wake Hermione!" said Ginny.

Hermione and Ron proved even harder to waken than Ginny. The scales were tipped when a bright flash shone through the window. Ginny and Luna rushed to the window and saw something over the front gate of Hogwarts that they initially mistook for the Dark Mark. It was a gigantic glowing skull. But instead of a snake there were crossed human femur bones behind it and more bones trailing off them forming a swastika.

As Vernon Dursley charged forward, spear in hand, he felt like he was out side of his body watching someone running and screeching. Petunia had not adapted well to life in the cannibal army and ever since she had been eaten, Vernon had felt a deep sense of unreality. Of the Dursleys, only Dudley had jumped into his new role with both feet. Since The Change, Vernon had watched his son lead them further and further into depravity.  
Out of the darkness, a figure appeared. Vernon prepared to thrust with his spear when his intended prey shouted. Vernon saw a flash of green light and then he saw no more -

As Dudley charged forward roaring with excitement, he saw a figure emerge from the darkness. His intended prey was pointing at the cannibal army shouting "Abracadabra" (or something like that) and shooting a beam of green light that would fell one of Dudley's companions. He did this again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again before Dudley got close enough to cast his spear through the chest of the freak that was killing his new friends.

Hermione Weasley had gathered all of the Gryfindors in the common room.

"Okay, first through fourth years stay here in the common room," began Hermione. "The fifth year prefects will stay with you. Fifth years and above, we need to make a stand at the front entrance. Go with Ron. Luna, do you know the passwords for all of the houses?"

"Of course, I always know the passwords." Replied Luna.

"Then you need to come with me so that we can alert the other houses."

Bellatrix arrived at the front gates of Hogwarts. She had the four giants set down her throne. She couldn't break through the wards that guarded the school gates. But her giants could batter them down. Her army gathered to watch as the last four giants in Britain took care of the gate. When the gates came down with a crash, She cast her version of the Dark Mark into the sky to announce the arrival of her cannibal army at Hogwarts. They charged forward with Bellatrix at the lead when suddenly she stopped short as a whip wrapped around her throat making light cuts around her neck. Argus Filch had jumped from his hiding place in a bush and lashed out at her with his whip.

"Avada Kedavra" Bellatrix gasped directing her wand at him.

Filch ducked and rolled realizing the foolishness of his mistake in attacking the Dark Lady alone. He reached into the hidden holster in his boot and pulled out his gun, the one he had carried in case he was attacked while in Hogsmeade. He had never been able to get it to function inside the Hogwarts grounds. But, in his panic, he completely forgot this as he drew the pistol and fired wildly in Bellatrix's direction.

"Avada Kedavra" Bellatrix shouted directing her wand at the squib and hitting him in the head with her curse.

Just then, one of the giants groaned and fell over with a quarrel sticking out of his chest. Hagrid had known better than to try to use magic on the giants. For them he had a special crossbow, with a crosspiece made of steel so thick that even Hagid needed a winch in order to draw the bow. It shot quarrels with enough force to pierce even giant's hide. After shooting, he had ducked down so that they couldn't see him. Bellatrix sent a contingent in Hagrid's direction while the main body of her army surged towards the school.

When the cannibals got halfway to the castle, the school's teachers began raining hexes down upon them from the astronomy tower. At the same time, a large contingent of Death Eaters showed up at the front gate and began flinging killing curses at the cannibals.  
The Cannibal Army split in half. The back half, led by a Muggle serial killer who had already indulged in cannibalism before "The Change," charged back at the Death Eaters. The front half, led by Bellatrix, continued towards the front door of the castle.

"Listen up students" began Professor Van Helsing. Although she was the first witch in her family, members of her family had been hunting dark creatures for more than a century. "I want you all to have your wands pointed at the door. As soon as the door comes down, I want each of you to cast a stunner at any target you can see. If you can't see anything, just aim in the direction of the door. There were students lining both halls as well as in the great hall looking out at the front door. Some were kneeling so that others could aim over their heads.

BOOM!

There was a crash against the door.

BOOM!

BOOM! The door splintered open!

"STUPEFY!"

There was a blinding flash of red as one hundred and twenty people simultaneously cast stunning spells out the doorway! When the light faded, Bellatrix and any of her cannibal soldiers that were near the doorway lay on the ground. But the last remaining giant had been unaffected by the spell. With a roar, he stepped into the front hall of the castle. Suddenly, he lurched forward and slammed into the opposite wall. Pinning him to the wall was an arrow the size of a telephone pole that had passed through his back, out the front of his chest and pinned him to the wall. Hermione looked out the doorway and saw Grawp trying to wind up the winch on an enormous crossbow that Hagrid had made for him.

Hermione and Ron rushed forward to check on Bellatrix's condition. Hermione cast a few of the analytical spells she had developed over the past year.

"Looks like she's dead," observed Hermione. "I guess she took to many stunners."

"Had she made any horcruxes?" Asked Ron.

"Just one - Oh my god!" exclaimed Hermione. "She turned her unborn baby into a horcrux!"

"Guess that's one way to achieve immortality," mused Ron.

"Well the baby died from the stunners too," replied Hermione. "Looks like she's gone for good."

When Dudley saw everyone in front of him fall down in a flash of red light, he skidded to a halt. He glanced behind him. There were fewer green lights but the ranks of the army were decimated. And those freaks on the tower were still throwing spells at them. He led those who were with him into a near by forest. No one tried to stop them. Aragog's children ate well that night.


	12. Chapter 12: My dinner with Arthur

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling  
Dies the Fire is owned by SM Stirling  
Slytherin Rising was created by J.L. Matthews

Chapter 12: My dinner with Arthur

"I've just gotten the reports on how Beauxbatons and Durmstrang handled the crisis," said the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour. "As you know, Beauxbatons is famous for the quality of their gardens. When The Change happened, they tried to take in every refugee both Muggle and wizard that found them. Word spread and soon they were overwhelmed by hungry refugees who ate everything they could. When famine hit, the teachers and students broke into small groups and began wandering across Europe looking for food.

The situation at Durmstrang was much worse. They, being located north of the artic circle in northern Finland, had no arable land at all. Eventually, the teachers and older students abandoned the school and left the younger students to starve.

We wouldn't have survived if not for your plan. You predicted it all: the massive disruptions to the food supply, the wandering refugees, even the cannibal army. So, tell me Arthur, how did you know?"

"Well, as you know, I am fascinated by Muggles," began Arthur Weasley. "A few years ago I read a Muggle novel called: _Lucifer's Hammer_, about a comet hitting the Earth. The second half of the book was about the aftermath of the disaster. It predicted a lot of the things that you credit me with: the massive disruption of the food supply, the wandering refugees, even the cannibal army. The book scared the crap out of me! In an effort to reassure myself, I spoke with Mike Yates in Muggle relations. We soon realized just how dependent wizard-kind was on Muggles for food and that if the food supply were ever disrupted, we would suffer along with the Muggles. I then asked Victor Magister in the office of incomprehensible prophecies if he could find any prophecies that would only make sense if such a disaster were to occur. He found quite a few that fit these criteria. Over the next few years, in our spare time, the three of us came up with a contingency plan to deal with such a crisis. When The Change occurred, I realized that the prophecies were being fulfilled. So I pitched our plan to you. Still - it had not occurred to me to use the former Death Eaters as our expendable troops to fight the cannibals. That was brilliant of you."

"Yes" mused Rufus. "Even with the Death Eaters killing ten cannibals for every one of them who fell we still ended up with almost no Death Eaters left. By playing our enemies off against each other, we managed to get rid of both. The few remaining cannibals have run away and the few remaining Death Eaters will be much easier to reform."

"It's too bad we forgot about the Muggleborns. We are going to have a lot fewer new graduates for a while" said Arthur.

"Yes but have you seen the stats on Muggleborns that have been born after the Change?" asked Rufus.

"Yes. What are you going to do about that?"

"I don't know. But we'll have a decade to figure something out."


End file.
